pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Staryu
|textcolor = black |name = Staryu |jname = (ヒトデマン Hitodeman) |image = 120Staryu.png |ndex = 120 |evofrom = None |evointo = Starmie |gen = Generation I |pronun = Star-YOU |hp = 30 |atk = 45 |def = 55 |satk = 70 |sdef = 55 |spd = 85 |total = 340 |species = Star Shape Pokémon |type = |height = 2'07" |weight = 76.1 lbs |ability = Illuminate Natural Cure| |color = Gold |gender = Genderless }} Staryu is a gold, starfish-like -Type Pokémon. It fires Water Gun from the top point of its body, and can release Swift from the jewel at its center. It evolves into Starmie with the use of a Water Stone. In the anime, Misty's Staryu has a cry which sounds like a ha! Appearance Staryu is a Star Shape Pokémon. It is star shaped, as its name suggests. Its "arms" are brown. It seems to have some kind of crystal or gem for a core. the core is surrounded by a yellow or gold "barrier." In the anime Misty owns a Staryu. She later gives away staryu to the cerulean gym for her sister's water shows. Special Abilities Staryu can have the ability Illuminate or the ability Natural Cure. Illuminate causes wild Pokémon to be encountered more frequently when Staryu is in the top of the party. Natural Cure cures Staryu of any status effects when switched out. It can emit radio waves. It has the unique ability to regenerate its body if it is torn. As long as the core remains, it can regenerate. In rare instances, two separate Staryu can be created. Game Info Locations | pokemon=Staryu| redblue=Seafoam Islands, Routes 19, 20 and 21, Cinnabar Island and Seafoam Islands with Super Rod| rbrarity=Uncommon| yellow=Seafoam Islands (surfing), Routes 19, 20 and 21, Pallet Town, Cinnabar Island and Seafoam Islands with Super Rod| yrarity=Common| goldsilver=Routes 19, 34 and 40, Olivine City, Cianwood City, Union Cave, Cerulean City, Cherrygrove City| gsrarity=Rare| crystal=Routes 19, 34 and 40, Olivine City, Cianwood City, Union Cave, Cherrygrove City| crarity=Rare| rubysapphire=Lilycove City Super Rod| rsrarity=Common| emerald=Lilycove City Super Rod| erarity=Common| fireredleafgreen=Pallet Town, Vermilion City, One Island, Five Island (Leafgreen Only)| frlgrarity=Common| diamondpearl=Sunyshore City, Canalave City Super Rod| dprarity=Rare| platinum=Sunyshore City, Canalave City, Route 223 Super Rod| ptrarity=Rare| heartgoldsoulsilver=Routes 34, 40 and 47, Olivine City, Cianwood City, Union Cave, Cherrygrove City| hgssrarity=Rare| blackwhite=Route 13| bwrarity=Uncommon }} Pokédex Entries | name=Staryu| redblue=An enigmatic Pokémon that can regenerate any appendage it loses in battle.| yellow=As long as the center section is unharmed, It can grow back fully even if it is chopped to bits.| gold=At night, the center of its body slowly flickers with the same rhythm as a human heartbeat.| silver=Even if its body is torn, it can regenerate as long as the glowing central core remains intact.| crystal=When the stars twinkle at night, it floats up from the sea floor, and its body's center core flickers.| ruby=Staryu's center section has an organ called the core that shines bright red. If you go to a beach toward the end of summer, the glowing cores of these Pokémon look like the stars in the sky.| sapphire=Staryu apparently communicates with the stars in the night sky by flashing the red core at the center of its body. If parts of its body are torn, this Pokémon simply regenerates the missing pieces and limbs.| emerald=It gathers with others in the night and makes its red core glow on and off with the twinkling stars. It can regenerate limbs if they are severed from its body.| firered=It is constantly wracked by a headache. When the headache turns intense, it begins using mysterious powers.| leafgreen=An enigmatic Pokémon that can regenarate any appendage it loses in battle.| diamond=If its body is torn, it can grow back of the red core remains. The core flashes at midnight.| pearl=If its body is torn, it can grow back of the red core remains. The core flashes at midnight.| platinum=If its body is torn, it can grow back of the red core remains. The core flashes at midnight.| heartgold=At night, the center of its body slowly flickers with the same rhythm as a human heartbeat.| soulsilver=Even if its body is torn, it can regenerate as long as the glowing central core remains intact.| black=If its body is torn, it can grow back if the red core remains. The core flashes at midnight.| white=If its body is torn, it can grow back if the red core remains. The core flashes at midnight.| }} Category:Water Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 05 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Brown Pokémon Category:Water 3 group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line